


What happens now, I do not know

by bluesparkle19girl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Panic, Plans For The Future, Worst-Case Scenario Thinking, place in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesparkle19girl/pseuds/bluesparkle19girl
Summary: We all know or suspect at the very least, Sora is aware of other people are inside his heart besides Roxas. This is how I picture this being addressed.





	What happens now, I do not know

The night stars glitter across the midnight blue sky. It's a quiet night at The Castle of Dreams all of its occupants are asleep, all except for Sora who at the moment is pacing around his room in the castle like a maniac. His mind it's full of thoughts that will not shut off so, that he can sleep. This is a common occurrence for Sora, even more so given the last few years of his life.

* * *

The dreams or rather memories had begun since he had first acquired The Keyblade. The memories had shown him various things over the years, from laying under a starry night sky to various fighting styles. Sora had incorporated many of those memories into his personality and lifestyle. They were a part of him, they most likely always would be. When Sora had first encountered Roxas he had assumed that the memories were his. When that turned out not to be the case however, he started asking questions.

* * *

That was how he learned of Ven, this filled in some parts of the puzzle Sora had constructed over the years, while simultaneously making it so much bigger. Ven and Sora shared so much in both personality and goals that it amazed Sora that no one asked questions or suspected anything but; then again he supposed they were a little too similar. Ven was someone Sora had learned he would protect no matter what the consequences were, no matter how grave of the situation he was in, and most importantly no matter what happened to him. Without Ven he was not a valid Keyblade wielder, or a protector of light. Ever since The Mark of Mastery Exam that fact was becoming more apparent. It was only a matter of time before he was going to have to say something. 

* * *

What scared Sora the most was the reactions from Donald, Goofy Riku, and most importantly King Mickey. Sora's mind had driven him to several outcomes when he let himself think about it. Reactions from the others ranged, from shock to anger, to outright demanding that Sora free Ven's heart. The last one was what most of Sora’s nightmares consisted of now, more than ever. This led to more sleepless nights then he had ever experienced back home.

* * *

Sora had considered freeing Ven's heart in private. Even though, he knew all that would cause was panic and questions. Most of all, several of his friends would feel immense guilt for not realizing. On the other hand, it would answer the question Leon had asked Sora when they had first met "Why, why would it choose a kid like you?" Back then, Sora would have answered: " _Because I am worthy_." Now, that he had more information the answer he would give was: _“Ven and his friends needed a protector and a salvation; I am only a means to an end, not a true Keyblade wielder."_ Should he ever say that aloud however, there would be an outcry of disagreement and Sora knew that was going to happen without a doubt.

* * *

"Hey what are you doing up?" A voice asked.

Sora jumped." Oh Riku, you scared me, nothing much just thinking."

"About?" The silver haired teen questioned curiously.

"Just battle strategies, why are you awake?" Sora questioned, desperate to change the topic.

"I heard you pacing your not very quiet. Seriously, what is really going on?" Riku said crossing the room and standing face to face with Sora.

Sora had no idea how to respond so he stayed silent.

Riku sighed and grabbed Sora’s hand dragging him out of his room and into where Donald, Goofy and Mickey were.

* * *

“Hey,” Mickey, Donald and Goofy all said drowsily. “What’s going on?” They asked as the boys entered the room.

“No idea.” Riku answered. “He was pacing around his room like crazy and won’t tell me anything.” Riku said gesturing to the brown haired teen.

“It’s not”- Sora started.

“It is a big deal.” Riku said sternly.

“This has been going on for a while?” Donald questioned, now sounding more alert.

Riku nods.

No one speaks for several minutes, until Mickey breaks the silence.

“You know we trust you right Sora?”

Sora nods.

“Then what’s wrong?” Goofy questions curiously.

Sora says nothing for a few seconds before saying quietly.

“Vanitas.”

“You know him!?” Mickey questions completely shocked.

Sora replies in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Roxas is not the only resident in my heart, heck he is not even the first one who took shelter in there.”

“Then who is?” Riku questions quietly voice full of hesitation and uncertainty.

“Ven.” Sora says voice hollow.

“How is that possible?” Mickey questions.

“Since I was four he has resided in my heart. It’s the only reason I can even wield a Keyblade. I’ve known that I could wield a Keyblade ever since I repaired someone’s fractured heart. It was only after I started making inquiries that I realized that person was Ven.”

After Sora had made the statement that Ven resided in Sora's heart there was silence as the others tried to process the information. Sora was waiting for, anger or a look of betrayal to show on Mickey, Donald and Goofy's faces. Finally, the silence became too much and Sora spoke.

* * *

"So, what now?"

Mickey recovers first and says in a cautious voice.

"What do you mean?"

Instead of answering Sora summons his Keyblade and points it at his chest. Before Sora can do anything however, Donald, Goofy Mickey, and Riku manage to remove the weapon from his hands. “ARE YOU INSANE!?!” All four of them shouted in surprise.

“Isn’t this what you want? Ven back, by any means necessary. Sora said confused.

“Not at the cost of your life you idiot!” Donald shouted.

“Yeah, we’d never want to get him back, in exchange for another life.” Goofy agreed.

“I would never ask you to give up your life Sora.” Mickey said.

Before Sora could respond Lea walks into the room.

* * *

“What’s going on?” He asked drowsily.

“Absolute confusion at the moment.” Riku replies.

“I know, I heard everything.” Lea responds.

“Any ideas, on how to reassure him that sacrificing himself isn’t a good idea?” Riku asked seriously.

“It is-” Sora started.

“It really isn’t." Lea replies.

Riku walks over and grabs Sora pulling him into a tight hug.

"I don't want to lose my best friend." Riku says brokenly.

Sora wraps his arms around Riku's waist but, says nothing in response.

"This is why you looked so relieved when Riku passed The Mark of Mastery Exam." Mickey said astonished.

Sora nods into Riku's shoulder.

Riku let's Sora go and places his hands on Sora's broad shoulders.

"You are worthy of the Keyblade and not a means to an end, never think that again."

"I said that aloud?!" Sora says shocked.

Riku nods.

"We will find a way to free Ven without losing you." Lea says confidently. The others nod in agreement.

"Okay." Sora says.

"Group hug Sora looks like he needs it." Donald says.

All of the others agreed and wraps Sora up into their arms.

Sora smiles for the first time that night. His friends really were his power.


End file.
